A variety of different types of electronic calendars and directories are available from commercial sources. Such devices include telephone directories and appointment calendars. These devices are a highly useful alternative to conventional paper directories and calendars. Such electronic devices serve as portable reminders for a variety of different types of information contributing to efficiency and availability of information to the user.
However, the many advantages of such contemporary devices are offset by difficulties associated with the manner in which the information is input to the device. A user must typically enter each letter and number of the stored information using small alpha-numeric keys. Such information may include the name of a business, information concerning the nature of the business, his or her position, the company, the business address, the business voice phone number and the business facsimile phone number. In view of the extent of such information, the user may well decide, out of convenience or out of necessity, to enter only portions of the information, leaving other important items unrecorded.
The present invention recognizes that many, if not all of such important items of information are frequently printed on business cards. A recording of all such information on a business card. A recordable record of a person or company may readily be kept for later reference. Moreover, the present invention permits such a record to be generated and stored with significantly less effort than necessary to enter such information manually using conventional devices.